Aspects
Aspects act like traits in many ways, giving slavers a bonus or penalty on certain assignments, often along with other effects. The most common way to gain aspects is when a slaver gains a level, or you gain a level as a result of the encampment gaining a level. Some aspects can only be gained through Corruption results. Some aspects are tied to race and only members of those races can have them. Some aspects can only be obtained in scenarios. An individual (Yourself, slaver or slave) can have a maximum of five aspects. Level Up The following aspects can be gained during a level up, either for a slaver or yourself. They have requirements that must be met in order to be taken. Irrepressible Requires Emotional, reduced morale penalty for failed and disaster assignments and gains bonus Xp on those results. (May not be taken by you). Impeccable Order Requires Logical, improved morale bonus for successful and critical assignments and gains bonus Xp on those results. (May not be taken by you). Still Learning Requires Debutante, receives bonus Xp on any assignment result. (May not be taken by you). Lone Wolf Requires Loner, small bonus on any solo assignments they go on. Practitioner Requires Magic: Any, extra Success on any assignment they are present on. Arch-Practitioner Requires Magic: Any and Practitioner, extra Crit on any assignment they are present on. Iron Will Requires Leader, If selected first will cancel up to two other slavers Unruly traits on any assignment they are present on. (if you: and makes Intimidation more effective). The Old One-Two Requires Brutal, if selected first one other slaver counts as also having Brutal, or count it twice if they already that trait. Pack Tactics Requires Cooperative, if selected first on an assignment requiring 3+ slavers, all Success and Critical traits provide a higher bonus. Phantom Embrace Requires Ethereal, if selected first one other slaver counts as also having Ethereal. Meticulous Plans Requires Cunning, if selected first reduces the successes and crits needed to get Crushing it! by one. Mad Schemes Requires Creative, 40% chance of gaining an additional Crit result, 20% chance of gaining an additional Success, 15% chance of gaining an additional Fail, or 25% chance of gaining an additional Disaster to any assignment they are present on. Artful Whore Requires Seductive and Slutty, increases gold reward on Pillow Talk and A Corner of Your Very Own, and sometimes allows repeating Pillow Talk on a Success as well as on a Critical result. Pyromancer Requires Elementalist: Fire, which along with Unhinged counts twice on any assignment they are present on. (If does not have Unhinged counts as having it but does not count it twice). Mistweaver Requires Elementalist: Water, which counts twice on any assignment they are present on, and if selected first all slavers present count as having the trait Sneaky. Unbreakable Requires Elementalist: Earth, which along with Stubborn counts twice on any assignment they are present on. (If does not have Stubborn counts as having it but does not count it twice). Thunder Strikes Requires Elementalist: Lightning, which counts twice on any assignment they are present on, and if selected first all slavers present count as having the trait Brutal. Living Typhoon Requires Elementalist: Air, which counts twice on any assignment they are present on, and if selected first all slavers present count as having the trait Aggressive. Unbridled Fury Requires Aggressive or Onslaught, if selected first counts all traits both positive and negative twice while Marauding on any assignment they are present on. Thrallforge Requires Dominator, which counts twice on any assignment they are present on, and is far more likely to inflict the Dominated status on slaves that they use. Receives a large bonus on using Dominator for respect checking. Mesmer Requires Hypnotic, which counts twice on any assignment they are present on, and is more effective for implanting and resisting triggers and slave mantras. The Beast Within Requires Were, always gains the bonus traits from their condition regardless of the current day on any assignment they are present on, and is immune to being Wounded. Sticky Fingers Requires Sneaky, if current general order is to prioritize gold, supplies penalty will be reduced on any assignment they are present on, if prioritize supplies gold penalty will be reduced, and if neither are currently active will count as prioritizing gold with a reduced bonus amount and with no supplies penalty. Self-Sufficient Requires Tracker or Herbalist, does not require supplies for daily upkeep. Bulwark Requires Resilient, on any assignment in which they are present up to two other slavers count as also having Resilient for the purposes of checking if they are wounded/removed. (Max one Bulwark per assignment). Scarper Requires Cowardly, reduced penalty for having this trait on assignments, large bonus to avoid wounding/removal, but inflicts a penalty on any others present on the same assignment. Uncanny Evasion Requires Agility and Perceptive OR Psionic, gains a special save to avoid being wounded or removed. (Stacks with Escape Artist). Noble Sacrifice Requires Heroic, if present on any assignment when another slaver would be wounded or removed, will take their place and if they are not removed they will be automatically wounded for a longer duration instead. (Max one Noble Sacrifice per assignment, overrides aspects/items that would prevent being wounded). Bimboborn Requires Bimbo, immune to being Wounded at the cost of an increased chance to be Removed, but instead of being Wounded will be counted as Away until they somehow find their way back to the Encampment anything from a couple of days to several weeks later with the chance of some mementos for their time away. (For now may not be taken by you). Sworn Duty Requires Honourable, guarding is more effective, morale penalty is reduced and watched slaves recover faster. Squirm and Writhe Requires Tentacles, counts as having the traits Mighty Strength, Seductive, Trapper, and Brutal while on assignments, if already has those traits gains a bonus while using them. Juggernaut Requires Monster, Increases the bonus of using any of the following traits Mighty Strength, Strong, Onslaught, Aggressive, Brutal, Terrifying, and Resilient on assignments they are present on. Incandescent Requires Exceptional Beauty/Feminity, on Trading, Diplomacy and Infiltration assignments all successes from their traits will count as crits, but all fails from their traits will count as disasters. If they are made a slave increases their value substantially, but also doubles the penalty from Exceptional Beauty/Feminity for the purposes of checking whether the slaver is Wounded or Removed. Blighted Aura Requires Malevolence, extra Crit on any assignment they are present on, but others present may not benefit from Resilient, Healer, Regeneration and Lay on Hands to help avoid wounding/removal. Lay on Hands Requires Healer, Improves encampment healing, and if anyone is wounded on the same assignment will reduce the time taken to recover. Living Nightmare Requires Terrifying, extra Crit while Marauding and Slave Training, but any slavers present on the same assignments will always lose morale based on their traits regardless of the result. Inquisitor Requires Mind Reader, gains a bonus to using that trait, and has a large chance to unlock an additional assignment on any critical result outside of slave training and scavenging. Assignment Aspects The following aspects are gained during level ups as well, but require that the slaver has fufilled some conditions, including particular outcomes on certain assignments in the different areas. Escape Artist Requires three or more close call escapes. Additional save to avoid being wounded or removed. (Stacks with Uncanny Evasion) A Friend in Every Port Requires Friendly and two Scout the Coast Success or Crits, awards an additional two assignments on any Scout the Coast result but a disaster. Additional bonus to Scour Dockside Taverns for New Talent. A Friend in Every Tavern Requires Friendly and two Scout the Plains Success or Crits, awards an additional two assignments on any Scout the Plains result but a disaster. Additional bonus to Sweet Elixir. Friend of the Beasts and Birds Requires Beastmaster and two Scout the Ever Forest Success or Crits, awards an additional three assignments on any Scout the Ever Forest result but a disaster. Friends in Low Places Requires Connected and two Scout the City Success or Crits, awards an additional two assignments on any Scout the City result but a disaster. Additional crit bonus to Listening to Whispers. Friends in High Places Requires Friendly and two Scout the Deep Mountains Success or Crits, awards an additional two assignments on Scout the Deep Mountains Success or Crit results. Region and Type Aspects The following aspects are gained during level up as well, but require that the slaver have completed a number of assignments, either in one location, or of a particular type of assignments such as marauding or infiltration. Each of these aspects has two levels. To gain the first level, a slaver must have completed two assignments in a specific region for regional aspects or three assignments of a specific type for the type assignments. To gain the second level, the slaver must have the first level and have completed five or eight assignments for regional or type aspects respectively. The first level gives a bonus to success on the associated assignments, the second level gives a bonus to crit on the respective assignments. Region Aspects Ever Forest Ranger > Ever Forest Pathfinder Great Plains Traveller > Great Plains Khan Dreadsea Coast Wanderer > Dreadsea Coast Explorer Deep Mountains Champion > Deep Mountains Legend Aversol Dilettante > Aversol Luminary Type Aspects Marauder > Conqueror (Marauding Assignments) Infiltrator > Master/Mistress-of-Shadows (Infiltration Assignments) Fel-Adept > Dark Magister (Corruption Assignments) Trader > Monger (Trading Assignments) Breaker > Subjugator (Slaving Assignments) Artisan > Artificer (Crafting Assignments) Warden > Vanquisher (Defending Assignments) Scavenger > Plunderer (Scavenging Assignments) Envoy > Master/Mistress-of-Whispers (Diplomacy Assignments) Scout > Adventurer (Exploration Assignments) Race and Scenario Aspects The following aspects are specific to either a particular race, or a particular scenario. With a few exceptions, these cannot be gained during playthrough. One Mind, Many Bodies Legion Racial Aspect - All traits are counted twice, and will be far more resilient than pretty much any other slaver with the exception of those with Ethereal. Purged of All Frailty Golem Racial Aspect - Is resistant to magic effects, including corruption, biomancy, and potions. Always counts as wearing masterwork armour, though counts as having Reserved for certain assignments. Exalted in her Name Scenario Aspect - Blessed is twice as effective as usual. While you are leader slavers with Faith: The Goddess Shallya will not have that trait applied towards a Fail or Disaster. Oral Fixation Scenario Aspect - Crit bonus on certain oral related assignments, harder to enforce respect based on cock size. For assignments you count as having the traits Seductive, Submissive and Slutty and the bonuses and penalties are increased. Note: Can also be gained through Corruption results. Anal Slut Scenario Aspect - Double crit bonus on Pillow Talk. respect penalty based on outfit sluttiness is increased. For assignments you count as having the traits Clumsy, Slutty, and Sex Addict and the bonuses and penalties are increased. Note: Can also be gained through Corruption results. Orc Plaything Scenario Aspect - All orc slavers without the Unruly trait will count as having it anyway, will get a large bonus against you during respect checks, and you are more vulnerable to Orc Cum Addiction. Pretty Maid Scenario Aspect - May only wear maid outfits, respect penalty based on outfit is increased. For assignments you count as having the traits Submissive, Follower and Peaceful and the bonuses and penalties are increased. Note: Can also be gained through Corruption results. Exhibitionist Scenario Aspect - Additional crit/success on any assignment checking for the Dancer trait, may not wear clothing/armour below a certain sluttiness rating. For assignments you also count as having the traits Seductive and Slutty and the bonuses and penalties are increased. Note: Can also be gained through Corruption results. Corruption Aspects The following aspects are gained from the use of the Corrupt action. Adamantine Flesh Bonus to using Resilient (Res) both for assignments and removal. Very hard to wound. Anointed One Requires Depraved, earns bonus favour on Tribute of the Lost and additional bonus Xp on successful and critical Corruption assignments. Also more likely to receive Debauched Exaltation when being corrupted. (If you take this you do not gain the bonus Xp). Cloak of Living Shadows Bonus to using Sneaky (Sne) both for assignments and avoiding wounding/removal. Counts as the aspect Escape Artist: Additional save to avoid being wounded or removed. (Stacks with Uncanny Evasion) Supernatural Charisma Bonus to using Friendly (Fnd) both for assignments and reputation checks. Counts as the aspects A Friend in Every Port and A Friend in Every Tavern: Awards an additional two assignments on any Scout the Coast result but a disaster. Additional bonus to Scour Dockside Taverns for New Talent. Awards an additional two assignments on any Scout the Plains result but a disaster. Additional bonus to Sweet Elixir. For Oral Fixation, Anal Slut, Pretty Maid and Exhibitionist see Aspects - Races and Scenarios.